When Murder Goes Wrong
by kakwanii010
Summary: Honoumi AU where Umi is a hitman assigned to murder Honoka but...well, its a yuri fanfic so I'm sure you can figure it out. My writing is mediocre as well, and please excuse any typos. There will be violence and strong language.
1. Assigned Ch 1

Summer winds gently made the blue haired girls nicely kept mane of hair stride across her face as she leaned against the light pole, her eyes fixed on the crosswalk ahead of her that was lit by street lights in the night.

Of course it didn't need the street lights at all. The headlights of cars in the ongoing traffic and the glow of signs at night lit up the city well enough at night. The lights were like a waste of money.

Of course that wasn't what Sonoda cared about. Like anybody really cared what the city did with their money.

Umi Sonoda. Pretty, innocent, intelligent, well mannered. The whole package anyone could ask for, with few flaws.

Well, unless you count that she killed professionally for money a flaw.

She pulled her arms up, taking her hair into a ponytail position and sliding a hair band off her wrist around it to tie the azure hair up properly.

She kept her eyes fixed on the crosswalk in front of her that was swarmed with people like a beehive covered in bees, looking for her target.

"Annoying as hell," the lady who assigned her to the murder told her, "orange hair tied up in a side pony, blue eyes. You can't miss her."

Honoka Kousaka. Umi had written down on her paper before placing it into the file, that would after be organized in her file cabinet of murder victims. Recording their basic information to come up with a basic and easy murder method for their type, then putting an X over their photo once she was finished.

She'd chosen poison for the girl she was supposed to be waiting for to show up right now. Since research and what the lady had told her indicated she was a total glutton. Not that she knew how she'd poison her or get around the girl while she was eating. But she'd figure it out.

This was her profession.

She glanced behind her instinctively, as she always did every few minutes out of habit. Always on the run.

The sidewalk behind her was bustling with people, teenagers, adults, little kids. And in the middle of the crowd was a girl walking slowly, because her face was fixed down at her phone as she giggled at whatever was on screen.

Idiot, Umi thought. The idiot was going to knock someone down if they weren't paying attention on a completely filled sidewalk.

She averted her attention back to the crosswalk, realizing that her looking away might have caused her target to pass through without her looking.

Damn, her thoughts said as she mentally scolded herself for being so lousy.

"Eep!" a cry sounded from behind her as a figure holding a phone tumbled towards the concrete, the device in their hand flying out as their face destined to meet the ground violently.

On instinct, the killer girl watching reached her hand out to the figure, attempting to stop their harsh fall as she grabbed them by their forearm and jerked them up, staring into their face.

Blue eyes that were filled with child-like excitement stared back at her.

Ginger hair.

And on the right side of her head was a small side ponytail.

She had her victim.

A wave of relief passed over her as she knew she didn't miss her victim.

Ironic she'd saved the girl from a fall when she was planning on murdering her that night. This was going to be easier than expected.

The girl in front of her burst into a nervous large smile as she yelled "Sorry!", pulling herself out of Sonoda's grasp.

Or at least attempting, as she stumbled backwards and landed on her butt.

Idiot. She thought to herself again as she bent down in her tuxedo to pick up the girls phone. She took the tiny device in her hand as she held it out to the girl on the concrete that was currently rubbing her butt, unknowingly making a total fool out of herself.

Idiot.

"Um," Umi coughed as she held to the girl, trying not to be rude and scold her for being an idiot who used their phone on the sidewalk and needed some practice on the balance beam.

"Oh, that's mine!" The girl yelped as she reached her hand out and took the phone from Umi, a bit too excited for someone who just potentially broke their phone and made a scene in front of a total stranger.

"That's why I was giving it to you." She replied flatly.

What a damn idiot.

She was dressed fine, wearing a simple white tee shirt and orange shorts, along with yellow athletic running shoes.

For the first time that night, the blue haired girl had realized she was over dressed for a Friday summer night in a full black suit that was a bit tight.

Now she was the idiot.

"I'm Honoka!" The girl chirped as she stumbled up, throwing her hand out in front of her indicating she wanted a hand shake, a large gleaming smile plastered to her face.

Annoying.

Yet she somehow found it a bit endearing. Which revolted Umi. Finding her victim endearing. What a joke of a hitman.

"Umi," she replied, not returning the shake.

"Wanna go to the movies with me?" The girl asked, either ignoring or not acknowledging Umi's being rude. "I have two tickets, but only one person."

This was going to be the easiest job ever.

[Honoka's POV]

The stranger definitely didn't seem too pleased with her. She seemed to eye her every move and pick apart all her words, as if waiting for something.

She brushed it off. Not every day a stranger invited you to the movies. Maybe she thought the blue eyed girl would try to kill her.

"Do you even know where it is." the girl asked, coming out as a statement rather than a question as the street ahead of the pair approached.

"Of course I know!" Honoka replied, as if she should be doubted. She was good with directions.

"This is the seventh left turn we've made in 10 minutes," Umi protested, agitation hinting at her voice.

"Trust me," She replied to the girl, giving her a smile to ensure her sense of direction was fine.

Umi didn't seem pleased.

"Are you dumb?" She snapped at her, whirling around and pointing down the street. "We should've been there 6 minutes ago."

The ginger haired girl furrowed her eyebrows at the statement, a soft "Maybe I took a wrong turn..." came from her lips as she tilted her head in consideration.

"You are dumb." The girl told her, her eyebrows now furrowed as well.

"I'm not!"

"We're lost!"

Honoka pouted at Umi, her blue eyes trying to pour out sadness at the insults that didn't really get to her. Maybe the girl was having a rough night.

"I'll flag down a taxi!" Honoka chirped, proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

"This is a childrens movie," Umi stated with irritation as they took their seats in the theatre. Honoka plopped herself down onto a red small chair as the blue haired girl complained.

"It'll be funny!" Honoka replied, trying to make light. Or get Umi to cheer up.

The other girl didn't reply as she glared daggers at Honoka, taking a seat next to her in the dimly lit, large theatre that was hardly filled. Honoka glanced over at the girl next to her.

"There's hardly anybody here," Honoka said, concern ebbing at her voice as she glanced around. The theatre. Only a few girls in the back whispering to each other that both looked around their age, one sporting short, red hair and the other light brown long hair.

"Probably because the movie sucks." Umi snapped.

"What school do you go to?" Honoka asked, ignoring Umi's now seemingly constant negativity.

"I don't go to school." She replied shortly, biting the bottom of her lip nervously.

"Oh, you're homeschooled!" Honoka assumed, looking at Umi who looked ready to reply. Honoka cut her off before she could reply, "I go to Otonokizaka! The After School Navigators go there as well!" Excitement brewed in her voice as she thought of the school idol trio Rin Hoshizora, Hanayo Koizumi and Nico Yazawa. They were very popular. Thats what her school was known for.

Half an hour passed of the movie, and Honoka was definitely getting bored. It was a childrens movie. And her butt was going numb from sitting in the small seat for so long. A bit ago she's gotten a large box of popcorn from the theatres snack stand that now stood half eaten between the two girls.

Having enough of her butt hurting, Honoka stood up and stretched her arms above her head, Umi eyeing her from below.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she stated, taking off down the aisle.

[Umis POV]

Umi stared after the orange headed girl, sighing quietly to herself as she watched her disappear out the large theatre doors.

It was her chance.

She bit down on her bottom lip, waiting for a few seconds to make sure the girl wasn't coming back into the theatre before reaching into her purse and pulling out a tiny vial of clear liquid.

The lethal poison.

She stared into the large bucket of popcorn that was half eaten, thanks to Honoka's loud crunching half the movie.

Guilt stirred in the pit of her stomach as she gazed into the popcorn with the tiny vial in hand.

She took a small gulp as she took the cap off, reminding herself this would be quick.

The ginger haired girls smiling popped into her mind as she prepared herself to pour the liquid in, more guilt taking her over with a hint of...sadness?.

Just one small tilt of this vial.

She couldn't do it.

She didn't.

She pulled the vial away as she stuffed it back into her bag.

Why, she asked herself as she looked into the popcorn bucket.

She'd killed before. Many times. So why couldn't she do this?

Too public, she told herself, the perfect excuse. Though nobody could see her.

She gulped as she turned her head away from the popcorn bucket.

"That was fun!" Honoka chirped as they exited the theatre, though it was quite the opposite. If the bit she was supposed to be poisoning someone hadn't been there, that would've been the most boring night of her life.

"Lets hang out again sometime, Umi-chan." Honoka said as she smiled at the girl.

Which only brought up images of her not being able to kill her.

Of course she'd say yes, how else would she get her job done? She knew she'd be able to do it this time. She was sure of it.

Before she could reply, Honoka was writing her number on Umi's hand with a pen she'd grabbed from her purse.

Umi blushed at the contact, no one ever touched her. She forced herself not to pull away as the girl scribbled down digits onto her palm.

"See you later!" Honoka said, dropping the girls hand and waving as she turned around. "Call me," she said as she ran off, to what Umi didn't know.

"Later..." she mumbled under her breath as she watched the girl leave.

Next time she'd have her.


	2. Take it With a Grain of Poison Ch 2

_**[AN: Sorry I didn't put this chapter out sooner. It isn't too long or exciting, but something important happened that will definitely affect later chapters. Enjoy.]**_

"The hell you mean, you didn't do it?" The lady in front of the professional killer fumed in front of Umi, her face seeming about to explode with rage, and the remains of her face would threaten to strangle Umi.

The teenage killer stopped herself from sighing as she stood across from the boss.

The "boss".

Everyone who assigned her a murder case was just another boss.

Umi had a lot of bosses.

The place they had chosen to meet each other each time was a spot next to a small creek that at the moment reflected the moons gleam on the outskirts of town, where nobody would see or hear their plans.

After Honoka had left Umi, she hopped straight into her vehicle and headed here to meet the "boss".

"It was too public," she said calmly, not repeating the womans rage and yelling her own response back.

That was her excuse. To herself, to unknowing poor Honoka, and to the boss.

She wouldn't accept that she literally could not bring herself to poison the girl.

So publicity was a good excuse to herself.

If she pushed the fact the theatre was almost empty from her mind.

Then why didn't you take her home?" the girl demanded, leaning in close to Umi's face.

As if she were actually threatening her.

Up close, she was better able to study the woman's features; simple dark hair and dark eyes that bored into you, and she had frown lines from years of frowning as age took it toll aligning her mouth and forehead.

Umi wasn't threatened by the woman at all. If she couldn't beat her with just hands, which she probably could, she could pull out her emergency revolver or pocket knife from her purses depths.

Her profession.

"Because she left in a rush," The girl replied.

"You're supposed to be a _professional."_ Irritation spun in her brain at this girls responses. No one was ever this downright _rude_ when it came to not killing them the first night.

Sometimes the murders took over a week.

"I am," was her solid reply. As it came out, the question came across her thoughts again. Why would anyone want to kill Honoka?

Sure, she was careless, obviously and a bit annoying but Umi found it a bit...

She shook her thoughts away. No. Not right now Umi. Not never. You just met this girl. You are going to murder her.

"That's why she walked home alive," the woman snapped. "I'll call you in three days."

With that, she spun around on her heels and marched up the road to her car, leaving Umi standing alone in the night, not for the first time that evening.

By the time she had reached the coffee shop that morning, she was still groggy as ever after waking up, getting prepared and trudging over to get herself a cup of the caffeinated beverage.

A yawn formed in Umi's throat as she stood in the long line of people waiting for their own cups of coffee, and she had been standing for a while. She really needed to buy her own coffee maker.

She heard a familiar voice yell her name as she checked her small disposable flip phone that she replaced every week so she couldn't be traced.

She went to turn around as a body jumped at her and wrapped their arms around hers.

Instinctively, she kicked the person as they put themselves around her, alarm bells ringing as they shot off her.

She spun around, looking a confused and now on the ground Honoka in the face.

 _Shit,_ she thought to herself. Had they already gotten to hugging? They'd just met last night.

Looking hurt, Honoka looked up at Umi and tilted her head. "I'm sorry," Umi apologized, extending her hand out in embarrassment of her own actions.

Honoka took it and smiled at her lightly and she lifted her up off the ground, her hand in Umi's.

"What are you doing here, Umi-chan?"

"What else would I be doing _other_ then getting coffee?"

Honoka pouted at the girls response. "My parents are gone for a month along with my sister for some worldwide sweets thing," she said, ignoring Umi's response. "So I have to take care of the house! Isn't that crazy?"

"Why are they at a sweets thing," she said back, perplexed at why Honoka had even brought it up.

"Oh, we own a sweet shop," she said" still smiling.

"Ah."

The two stood in silence for about 20 minutes after that, waiting for the line to shorten and get to them so they could order their drinks.

Once they had, they sat at a table in the shop, neither of them taking sips of their coffee just yet because it was too hot.

The ruffles on Honoka's white cropped t-shirt bounced as she lept out of her seat. "I'm gonna go buy a muffin," she said to Umi, turning around in her blue denim shorts that marked she was ready for another day in the summer.

Umi looked down at her own outfit as the girl walked off. A black, plain t-shirt and white athletic shorts.

Umi dug up the vial she'd never taken out of her purse once again and took a breath. "Now or never," she mumbled, looking around to make sure nobody in the crowded shop was watching.

She took the lid of Honoka's coffee, and as soon as she did another image of the girl smiling flashed in her head, the same feeling from last night coming back.

 _Goddammit,_ _get it over with,_ she thought to herself as she lightly tipped the vial.

Regret instantly swelled in her stomach as she pulled back, looking at the not even half empty vial. She hadn't put enough in to kill her.

Just make her very sick.

Relief came over her, an odd relief. She wouldn't kill her. Which she should have been angry over.

Confused, she stuffed the lid on the small vial and shoved it back in her purse rearranging the lid on Honoka's coffee.

The girl came back a few minutes later, happily making her way through the shop as she approached their table.

Not sitting down, she stood at the side of the table and looked at Umi, picking her coffee up. "Lets go for a walk!" she smiled as she looked at Umi.

The other girl couldn't really say no, nor would she if she could, so without reply she stood up, leaving her own coffee on the table and following the ginger.

"Why didn't you bring your own coffee?" Honoka asked, tilting her head slightly as they walked across the bridge their paths had taken them to. Honoka still hadn't drunk her coffee during the 12 minutes of walking, and Umi prayed she'd spill it rather than consuming the poison.

"I didn't want it." She replied.

Rather than replying, Honoka brought her own coffee cup to her lips.

 _Fuck._ Umi thought to herself. _At least I didn't put a lethal dose...just enough to make her sick_.

She shook the thoughts from her head.

Shouldn't she be disappointed with herself for not going through?

Honoka had finished her cup about 7 minutes later as they came off the end of the bridge, standing near the edge of traffic.

"What about your parents?" The blue eyed girl asked.

Everyone asked it. Always. Frequently. But Umi still hadn't gotten used to...remembering.

"On vacation," she replied to the girl.

 _Forever_ was the part she didn't add.

"So we have something in common!" Honoka said while flashing a smile.

Umi rolled her eyes at how happy she was about a _slight_ coincidence that was a lie in the first place.

"I guess."

Honoka frowned, obviously brought down by Umi's not being so excited.

"My tummy hurts," she complained.

Umi sighed. _You could be dead right now if I put the right amount, stop bitching,_ was what she wanted to snap back, but she didn't.

"Tragic," she replied.

Honoka sighed. "I know right! I should get home now," she said, seeming to be talking to more to herself than Umi. "Will you walk me?" She pleaded, turning her head to Umi.

 _Well, I was going to follow you anyway._

"Sure."


End file.
